Amigo Virtual
by Jeje Cullen
Summary: Um amor proibido pelos os pais será que é capas de superar tudo. Eles se conheceram numa peça de teatro aonde ambos ficaram com o papel principal da peça. Uma peça comum para uns sim para outros não, pois a peça Romeu e Julieta de William Shakespeare, é capas de surpreender muitas pessoas toda vez que é atuada e dessa vez não foi diferente pois algo que ninguém esperava aconteceu.
1. Amigo Virtual - Sinopse

**Sinopse****: **Um amor proibido pelos os pais será que é capas de superar tudo.

Eles se conheceram numa peça de teatro aonde ambos ficaram com o papel principal da peça. Uma peça comum para uns sim para outros não, pois a peça Romeu e Julieta de William Shakespeare, é capas de surpreender muitas pessoas toda vez que é atuada e dessa vez não foi diferente pois algo que ninguém esperava aconteceu , os protagonistas principais se apaixonaram e com isso fez que a peça ficasse mais real do que deveria ser.

Isabella é uma linda e menina maravilhosa, estudiosa filha excelente, porem tem seu destino traçados por seus pais, assim que acabasse o colegial iria para o convento, porém seus pais não esperavam que depois da linda peça Romeu e Julieta ela fosse se apaixonar por Edward Cullen, filho do inimigo de seu pai.

Edward um garoto lindo, rebelde que adora fazer de tudo para afrontar seus pais , mais só por causa de seu mal comportamento ele pega a detenção de ter que participar do teatro da escola, e lá ele conhece Isabella e acaba se apaixonando por ela, mais seus pais não aceitam isso muito bem, então eles vivem esses amor as escondidas.

Com o passar dos anos eles s formam no colegial e tem que seguir suas vidas em rumo diferentes, será que o amor deles é capas de superar a distancia ?

E se você tivesse um amigo na internet e descobrisse depois de muitos anos que esse amigo é na verdade aquele seu amor do colegial que te magoou muito, será que mesmo assim a amizade continuaria?

Você só saberá essas e muitas mais perguntas se ler a Fanfiction Amigo Virtual.

**Classificação****:** +18

**Categorias****:** Saga Crepúsculo

**Gêneros****:** Amizade, Drama, Romance.

**Avisos****: **Álcool , Linguagem Imprópria , Nudez ,Drogas.


	2. Prólogo

_**Pov. Bella**_

...Eu nunca iria me esquecer daqueles olhos verdes, passa quantos anos fossem eu sempre me lembraria dele, pelo fato de ter sido meu primeiro amar, a pessoa pela qual eu me entreguei sem pensar duas vezes...

_**Pov. Edward**_

...Todos esses anos eu me perguntava a onde ela tinha ido não queria que as coisa acontecesse daquele jeito, sei muito bem que ela merecia coisa muito melhor do que eu, mais ela estava ali na minha frente e eu poderia reparar o erro que eu fiz a tantos anos atrás...

_**Pov. Bella**_

...Edward Cullen era o meu amigo virtual, não acredito como pude confiar nesse cretino tão cegamente, eu deveria ter pedido para ver uma foto dele durante esses anos, eu não estava acreditando até agora que ele era o meu Romeuzinho...

_**Pov. Edward**_

...Isabella Swan era a minha Julieta e isso estava bem claro pelo fato dela estar com uma rosa branca, eu não sabia o que fazer agora eu havia sido tão cafajeste com ela no passado, será que ela ainda me odiava por causa disso...

_**Pov. Bella**_

...respirei fundo eu não podia estragar a noite das meninas elas haviam se produzido tanto para estarem aqui, eu não poderia dizer para elas que queria ir embora, respirei fundo outra vez e resolvi seguir em frente, já estávamos ali e não poderia voltar a trás, eu devia isso para as meninas elas ficaram mais de duas horas me arrumando eu não poderia ser uma ingrata e estragar a noite delas. Estava resolvido eu ira chegar lá ira fazer ele apresentar os irmãos dele para elas, e ai eles sairiam pra dançar e infelizmente eu teria que ficar ali com ele para conversar, mais eu beberia bastante para poder aguentar ficar perto dele...

_**Continua...**_


	3. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Meu nome é Isabella , tenho 22 anos, meus amigos me chamam de Bella, hoje eu finalmente vou conhecer o Romeu, tipo nós nos conhecemos numa sala de bate papo, ai conversa vai conversa vem trocamos msn, ele virou o meu melhor amigo, nos conhecemos a quase sete anos atrás, mais nunca nós vemos e então finalmente resolvemos marcar um encontro para nos conhecer pessoalmente e eu estou aqui nervosa, pois eu nunca falei meu nome verdadeiro para ele, ele acha que eu me chamo Julieta , é que tipo em sala de bate papo você nunca deve colocar seu nome verdade, e no dia em que o conheci eu tinha acabado de assistir clássico Romeu e Julieta com Leonardo Dicaprio, e ai eu nunca tive coragem de falar meu nome verdadeiro para ele, tipo nesses quase 7 anos ele se tornou muito importante para mim, sabe pra falar a verdade eu sou apaixonada por ele mesmo nunca o tendo visto, sei que é loucura mais o que posso fazer.

_ISABELLA... – Gritou minha irmã me tirando dos meu pensamentos.

_O que foi Alice? – Perguntei desnorteada.

_Faz quase meia hora que eu estou te chamando. – Ela disse, sei que é mentira porque Alice sempre exagera um pouco nas coisas.

_Fala o que você quer Alice. – Disse meio sem animo.

_O que você tem irmãzinha? – Perguntou percebendo meu estado.

_Lembra daquele meu amigo que eu te falei que eu converso pela internet? – Perguntei para ela.

_Sim o tal de Romeu? – Perguntou ela, afirmei com a cabeça. _O que tem ele? – Ela me perguntou preocupada.

_Ele falou que quer me conhecer pessoalmente e marcou um encontro pra nós hoje a noite na boate da cidade. – Eu disse pensativa.

_Que legal você sempre falou que queria conhecer ele, já esta mais que na hoje de vocês se conhecerem né? – Ela perguntou. _Bella qual é o problema você sempre quis conhece-lo? – Perguntou novamente.

_E se ele não gostar de mim? – Perguntei, eu sei que eu não sou bonita e se ele não gostar de mim eu vou ficar muito ruim porque eu praticamente posso dizer que amo ele mesmo sem o conhecer pessoalmente.

_Isabella você é uma menina linda e eu tenho certeza que ele vai amar você do jeito que você é. – Ela disse presunçosa. _O que pretende usar hoje a noite para conhecer o garoto dos seus sonhos. – Disse ela brincalhona.

_Eu não sei. – Disse.

_ROSE CORRE AQUI! – Alice gritou nossa irmã mais velha me assustando.

_O que foi Alice, você me assustou. – Disse Rose aparecendo na porta do meu quarto.

_Isabella vai finalmente se encontrar com o amiguinho virtual dela hoje a noite e não sabe o que vestir, temos que ir as comprar e deixar nossa irmã gostosona pra encontrar ele. – Ela disse pulando. _você não acha? – Perguntou para Rose.

_Sim eu acho e também temos que ver cabelo maquiagem tudo, e o tempo é muito pouco para tudo que temo que fazer. – Disse Rose já me puxando para fora do quarto, é pelo o que eu estou vendo meu dia ia ser um pé no saco, odeio ir ao shopping com minhas irmã pois elas resolvem comprar tudo o que veem pela frente, que Deus me ajude a voltar para casa viva depois dessas loucas no shopping, pois não quero morrer sem conhecer meu amigo virtual.

[...]

Era cinco horas da tarde quando voltamos para casa, fui para meu quarto e liguei eu bebe, é que eu e o Romeu tínhamos combinado de nos falar as quatro horas e eu já estava mais que atrasada esperava seria mente que ele estivesse on, pois já estava morrendo de saudades do meu amiguinho quando o pc acabou de ligar entrei no msn, nem um minuto direito tinha se passado e ele já estava me chamando.

_**Romeu diz: **__a onde você estava Ju? Estava te esperando a mol tempão :(_

_**Julieta diz:**__ minhas irmãs inventaram de ir no shopping, e eu já te falei como elas são no shopping né. :(_

_**Romeu diz:**__ é vc já disse varias vezes, seu dia foi péssimo né?_

_**Julieta diz:**__ tivi que provar um monte de roupas, eu falo aquelas duas são loucas, as vezes eu acho que eu fui adotada só pode. Kkkkkk_

_**Romeu diz: **__e pq elas fizeram vc provar um monte de roupas?_

_**Julieta diz:**__ pq eu falei pra Lice do nosso encontro na boate :$, ai ela me perguntou o q eu iria vistir ai eu disse q ñ sabia, ai ela ficou louca, chamou a Rose ai essa fez um drama em um copo d'agua e saiu me arrastando de casa as nove horas da manhã e só agora elas resolveram voltar pra cada._

_**Romeu diz:**__ vc ta ansiosa pra hj a noite?_

_**Julieta diz:**__ sim e vc?_

_**Romeu diz:**__ eu to dum jeito q vc nem imagina :)_

_**Julieta diz:**__ sabe eu tava aqui pensando, minhas irmãs ñ vão me deixar ir sozinha elas vão juntas comigo, com aquela desculpa de q vc pode ser um velho, um tarado um ladrão, um estuprador, essas coisas do tipo sabe, vc nem sabe td q eu ouvi delas hj falando q é loucura eu ter marcado de me encontrar com vc._

_**Romeu diz:**__ acho q suas irmãs se dariam bem com meus irmãos kkkkkkk_

_**Julieta diz:**__ pq vc acha isso?_

_**Romeu diz:**__ pq eles também ficaram o dia inteiro falando q eu era louco de marcar um encontro com vc, mais sabe eu acho q já passou da hora da gente se conhecer pessoalmente, faz quase 7 anos que nos somos amigos e eu nunca vi uma foto sua pq essa sua ai vc esta com uma mascara então não da pra ver sua cara direito kkkkkk_

_Mais sabei eu não me importo pq vc é minha amiga e eu gosto de vc, eu quero conhecer vc, ñ posso dizer q estou com medo pq estou, ñ é medo talvez seja nervosismo pq faz muito tempo q eu queria marcar um encontro com vc, e agora q a gente marcou nossos irmãos ficam falando besteiras pra gente, acho q vc também deve estar com um pouco de medo também. _

_**Julieta diz:**__ é elas realmente me deixaram com medo, mais quer saber elas q se fodão, aproposito seus irmãos são solteiros?_

_**Romeu diz:**__ são pq?_

_**Julieta diz: **__tipo as minhas eu tenho certeza que vão atrás de mim e provavelmente vão atrapalhar nosso encontro, então pq vc ñ chama os seus irmãos pra ir com vc pq ai a gente ganha mais tempo pra ficar juntos sem eles atrapalharem :)_

_**Romeu diz:**__ eu ñ vou precisar chamar eles pra irem pq eles iriam de qualquer jeito é uma ideia genial jogar nossos irmãos uns pra cima dos outros kkkkk Me diz como são suas irmãs?_

_**Julieta diz:**__ Rose é loira, bonita tem um corpo violão..._

_**Romeu diz:**__ loira o Emm vai gamar nela ele ama uma loira kkkkkk_

_**Julieta diz:**__ Lice é morena baixinha..._

_**Romeu diz:**__ o tipo preferido do Jazz :) acho q vamos bancar os cupidos hj kkkkk_

_**Julieta diz:**__ é seria bom nem quem sabem eles ñ gostam uns dos outros *-*_

_**Romeu diz:**__ é seria legal :)_

_**Julieta diz:**__ é como a gente vai fazer para se encontrar lá, já que a gente nunca se viu?_

_**Romeu diz:**__ vc vai saber que sou eu, tipo as meninas não resistem ao meu charme ;)_

_**Julieta diz:**__ convencido nem um pouco né, mais eu to falando serio como eu vou saber que é você?_

_**Romeu diz:**__ ta eu vou te esperar no bar e vou tar com uma rosa vermelha na mão, sem contar que eu vou estar perto de dois homens bonitos, fortes e gostosos, ó eu não sou gay não em é que meus irmão estão aqui e mandaram eu dizer isso kkkkk provavelmente eu vou estar conversando com eles, não vai ser difícil me achar já que eu vou estar com uma rosa vermelha na mão, e vc como eu vou saber q é vc mesma?_

_**Julieta diz:**__ eu vu levar uma rosa branca tabom e vou estar com duas meninas muito gostosas do meu lado indo em direção ao bar kkkkk_

_**Romeu diz:**__ eu to louco pra te conhecer pessoalmente._

_**Julieta diz:**__ eu também *-*_

_**Romeu diz:**__ as 21 horas esta bom pra gente se encontrar na boate?_

_**Julieta diz:**__ esta sim pq se não minhas irmãs vão surtar se marcar mais sedo kkkkkk_

_**Romeu diz:**__ kkkkkk_

_**Julieta diz:**__ acho melhor eu ir pq se não daqui a pouco elas me estrangulam por não te tomado banho ainda kkkkk_

_**Romeu diz:**__ vai lá , até daqui a pouco_

_**Julieta diz:**__ até, bjs_

_**Romeu diz:**__ beijos_

Desliguei o computador e fui direto pro banheiro tomar banho, pois conhecendo minhas irmãs como conheço elas vão ficar me enchendo o saco durante varias horas me arrumando só pra mim finalmente ver o meu Romeuzinho *-*, mais quer saber hoje eu não me importo com isso porque eu quero ficar muito gata para ver o meu querido amiguinho, então se para isso eu tiver que ser a bonequinha delas durante um dia por mim tudo bem.


	4. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Pov. Edward**

Meus irmãos estavam me enchendo o saco desde o momento em que eu falei que iria encontrar finamente com a minha amiga Julieta, sabe eles ficaram falando um monte de bobagem...

_Edward irmãozinho tira da cabeça essa ideia de se encontrar com essa menina que se chama Julieta, você não sabe se ela pode ser homem, ou pode ser uma velha de seus 100 anos por ai, por favor irmão não quero te perder pra um cara. – Disse Emmet quase chorando, as vezes fico me perguntando que é mais velho, tipo o Emmet é o meu irmão mais velho mais as vezes ele age como uma criança de 5 anos, igual agora.

_Já disse Emm eu vou e você e o Jazz também vai na boate comigo. – Eu disse pra ele terminando de me arrumar.

_Porque você quer que eu vá? – Ele perguntou fazendo cara de criança .

_Porque eu combinei com a Julieta que você e o Jazz iriam para fazer companhia para as irmãs dela. – Disse.

_VOCÊ O QUE? – Ele perguntou gritando.

_Isso que você escutou Emmet. – Eu disse.

_Porque a gritaria. – Perguntou Jasper entrando no meu quarto.

_ESSE LOUCO AI DISSE PRA AMIGUINHA DELE DA INTERNET QUE A GENTE VAI COM ELE, E QUE VAI NOS APRESENTAR PARA AS IRMÃS DELA. –Ele disse gritando.

_Porque você fez isso Edward? – Jazz perguntou.

_Porque eu sei que vocês não me deixaria ir sozinho nesse encontro, e a Ju me disse que as irmãs dela também não a deixariam ir sozinha, então vocês como bons cavalheiros que são iram tirar as irmãs dela para dançar e me deixar sozinho com ela para conversar, OK. – Disse com determinação.

_VOCÊ É LOUCO SÓ PODE. – Gritou Emmet.

_Uma das irmãs dela é loira, e tem o corpo violão. – Eu disse sabendo que ele cederia.

_Agora as coisas mudam de figura. – Ele disse sorrindo.

_E a outra irmã como que é? – Perguntou o Jazz.

_É morena e baixinha e também tem o corpo violão. – Eu disse presunçoso .

_Eu vou, que hora você combinou com a sua Ju? – Perguntou o Jazz, muito interessado.

_Às 21 horas. – Eu disse.

_Nossa Jazz vamos nos arrumar porque já são 20 horas . – Disse Emmet olhando em seu relógio de pulso.

_Pensei que você não iria Emmet? - Disse segurando uma risada.

_Reza para a irmã dela ser loira mesmo ou você vai me pagar muito caro quando chegarmos em casa. – Ele disse em tão de ameaça e saiu do meu quarto provavelmente indo em direção ao dele, para tomar banho e se arrumar.

_Eu vou ir tomar banho e me arrumar para podermos sair. – Disse Jazz saindo do meu quarto.

[...]

20;30, eles estavam prontos e então saímos de casa com o meu carro que é um volvo prata. Tivemos sorte que não teve transito, porque se não chegaríamos atrasados na boate. Chegamos ela ainda faltavam dez minutos para as 21 horas, está bom eu admito que eu fui voando, mais eu estou muito ansioso para conhecer a Julieta pessoalmente, tipo eu imagino que o nome dela não seja Julieta mesmo porque a gente nos conhecemos numa sala de bate-papo e geralmente nesses lugares ninguém coloca o nome verdadeiro, eu mesmo não havia colocado o meu verdadeiro, então ela não sabia meu nome e eu teria que falar meu nome verdadeiro pra ela, porque eu não acho legal essa historia de ficar mentindo.

Estávamos sentados no bar bebendo um drinque para esperar as meninas chegarem, estava distraído em meus pensamentos até que Emmet me cutuca.

_O que foi Emmet? – Perguntei olhando em sua direção.

_Eu te chamei pra você olhar aqueles três aviões que estão vindo em nossa direção. – Ele disse olhando para trás de mim.

Muito lentamente virei para trás para ver as meninas da qual Emmet estava falando, tinha uma loira de cabelo longo e cacheado com um vermelho curto muito bonita por sinal, uma baixinha de cabelos pretos longo e cacheado com um vestido azul curto muito bonita também, eu uma morena de cabelo longo cacheado num castanho claro quase avermelhado, de vestido rosa com preto curto, e para a minha surpresa a menina tinha os olhos da cor de chocolate, só havia visto uma pessoa com a cor daqueles olhos, mais não podia ser ela, o cabelo estava diferente de mais para ser ela, a cor do cabelo dela era um castanho escuro não um claro desse jeito , mais se passaram 5 anos desde que a vi pela ultima vez, ela pode ter mudado a cor do cabelo.

As meninas se aproximaram um pouco mais de nós e eu tive a certeza de que era Isabella Swan, e ela era a minha Julieta, pois isso estava bem claro pelo fato dela estar com uma rosa branca na mão, e eu não sabia o que fazer agora eu havia sido tão cafajeste com ela no passado, será que ela ainda me odiava por causa disso?, será que Bella havia me perdoado pelo o que aconteceu na festa de despedida da nossa sala que teve na casa do Mike? Essas e muitas outras perguntas haviam em minha cabeça.

**Pov. Bella**

Sai do banho já era 18 horas, fui atrás das meninas para que elas me ajudassem a me arrumar.

_Alice. – Disse batendo em sua porta.

_Entra Bella. – Ela disse.

_Alice preciso de ajuda. – Fui logo no ponto.

_Pensei que nunca iria pedir. – Ela disse pulando da cama. _ROSALIE. – Ela gritou na porta.

_O que foi Alice. – Disse Rose entrando no quarto da Lice.

_Isabella finalmente resolveu pedir nossa ajuda para se arrumar. – Ela disse dando pulinhos.

_Pelo visto esse Romeu é importante né. – Ela disse sorrindo. _Que horas você marcou de se encontrar com ele. – Ela perguntou.

_Às 21 horas. – Eu disse.

_Então vamos porque temos muitas coisas para fazer. – Disse Alice eufórica me puxando para sentar em sua penteadeira, ela me deixou lá e foi pegar varias coisa , Rose também fez isso depois de cinco minutos elas estavam de volta com varias bolsas. Foram duas horas e meias me arrumando, falei para elas que o Romeu levaria os irmãos dela para apresentar para elas e elas gostaram da ideia, assim que acabaram de me arrumar foram se arrumar.

Aproveitei para ir para meu quarto para me olhar no espelho de lá que dava pra ver o corpo todo para saber como estava, pois elas não haviam me deixado olhar antes, e realmente levei um susto enorme quando me vi no espelho, estava diferindo do normal, eu via uma mulher muito linda, com os cabelos longo ondulados castanhos claros quase avermelhado, com um vestido rosa com preto que moldava o corpo perfeitamente, a maquiagem era leve do jeito que eu gostava, mais os olhos estava estacados bastantes por causa do lápis preto no olho, realmente eu estava muito linda, peguei minha bolsa rosa que combinava com o vestido e a rosa branca, então desci para sala para esperar as meninas para podermos ir. Vinte minutos depois elas já estavam prontas e muito lindas as vezes me pergunto como elas conseguem se arrumar tão rápido assim.

Rosalie estava com um vestido vermelho tomara que caia até os joelhos , sandália preta , o cabelo estava metade preso com uma resilia de flor e o resto caia em cascata de cachos em sua costa, a maquiagem estava forte como ela gostava, realmente ela estava muito gostosa, a minha irmã é linda de qualquer jeito. Alice estava com um vestido azul tomara que caia até os joelhos, sandália azul, o cabelo estava com presilha na lateral e o resto caia em cascata nas costa também cacheado, sua maquiagem era forte mais não tanto quanto a da Rose, ela também estava gostosa. Me pergunto como elas conseguiram fazer bob-lise no cabelo delas em menos de vinte minutos.

Quando saímos de casa faltavam dez minutos para as 21 horas fomos no carro da Alice, que é um porchile amarelo, ela foi dirigindo então chegamos em quinze minutos na boate pois moramos no outro lado da cidade se pegarmos a boate como ponte de referência, é a Alice voou , entramos na boate e estava um pouco cheia, falei para as meninas para irmos para o bar já que o Romeu falou que estaria lá, quando estávamos perto do bar vi três rapazes muito bonitos lá conversando, presumi serem eles, mais de repente o que estava de costa para nós com o cabelo cobreado, virou em nossa direção e começou a olhar para nós uma por uma e quando seus olhos pararam em mim eu tive a certeza que conhecia ; pois eu nunca iria me esquecer daqueles olhos verdes, poderia passa quantos anos fossem, eu sempre me lembraria dele, pelo fato de ter sido o meu primeiro amor, a pessoa pela qual eu me entreguei sem pensar duas vezes, naquela época eu era uma garota muito idiota, acreditava em tudo o que as pessoas falavam, eu rezei muito durante estes 5 anos para nunca mais ter que ver ele, e olha como as coisas são ele esta logo ali, então olhei para o lado e pude ver em cima do balcão uma rosa vermelha perto do seu copo, era ele a pessoa pela qual vim me encontrar aqui, Edward Cullen era o meu amigo virtual, não acredito como pude confiar nesse cretino tão cegamente, eu deveria ter pedido para ver uma foto dele durante esses anos, eu não estava acreditando até agora que ele era o meu Romeuzinho, era muito azar mesmo, olhei para as minhas irmãs e elas olhavam para os meninos que estavam do lado dele provavelmente eram os irmãos dele, respirei fundo eu não podia estragar a noite das meninas elas haviam se produzido tanto para estarem aqui, eu não poderia dizer para elas que queria ir embora, respirei fundo outra vez e resolvi seguir em frente, já estávamos ali e não poderia voltar a trás, eu devia isso para as meninas elas ficaram mais de duas horas me arrumando eu não poderia ser uma ingrata e estragar a noite delas. Estava resolvido eu ira chegar lá ira fazer ele apresentar os irmãos dele para elas, e ai eles sairiam pra dançar e infelizmente eu teria que ficar ali com ele para conversar, mais eu beberia bastante para poder aguentar ficar perto dele.


End file.
